1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular device for the penis of an incontinent male and more particularly pertains to a device with hydrophobic and hydrophilic layers positionable over the penis of an incontinent male.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for incontinent males is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of absorbing dribbling are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,853 to Bryant discloses a male incontinence diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,649 to Goulter et al discloses an expandable banded male urinary incontinence condom and supporting undergarment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,835 to Elias discloses a urinary male diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,401 to Jensen and Ferguson discloses a male incontinence device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,733 to Casaie discloses a diaper for use in toilet training male children or for use by incontinent male adults. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,012 to Rooyakkers discloses a method of forming an absorbent genitalia pouch for incontinent males.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe tubular device for the penis of an incontinent male that allows a comfortable device having a hydrophobic and hydrophilic inner layer that fits over the penis for moisture absorption and is small enough to fit under a pair of trousers.
In this respect, the tubular device for the penis of an incontinent male according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device with hydrophobic and hydrophilic layers positionable over the penis of an incontinent male.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tubular device for the penis of an incontinent male which can be used as a device with hydrophobic and hydrophilic layers positionable over the penis of an incontinent male. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.